Refrigerators are used in household and commercial environments to maintain items cold and/or frozen until they are ready to be consumed. The storage space that is available within an interior area of a refrigerator is limited. Sometimes users like to chill items such as beverages within the interior area of the refrigerator. However the limited space within the refrigerator does not allow all the beverage containing cans or other containers to be placed therein.
Storage arrangements within the interior area of refrigerators may benefit from improvements.